Card Rebalance
__TOC__ Rebalance 2012 TERMINOLOGY Basic *Power - Basic Attack stat (can be any attack type, commonly melee physical) *Health - Health stat *Energy Cost - Energy upkeep cost per match-up *Energy Cost Trigger - Energy cost per trigger Damage and Attack Types *Melee Physical - deals Melee Physical damage *Ranged Physical - deals Ranged Physical damage *Melee Magical - deals Melee Magical damage *Ranged Magical - deals Ranged Magical damage *Untyped damage - damage type that cannot be defended Classification of abilities *Evasion - ignores physical damages *Reduction - reduces physical damages *Immunity - ignores magical damages, conditions and penalties *Resistance - reduces magical damages, conditions and penalties *Stat Mod - modifies stat *Counters - counterattacks *Healing - healing allies *Resurrection - revives dead allies *Morale Effects - affects a troop's morale *Energy Effects - affects a troop's energy *Troop Defense - protects a troop's morale *Health - the health of a character Sub-types of buff/debuff *Boon - temporary buff *Bonus - permanent buff *Condition - temporary debuff *Penalty - permanent debuff Legend - C: - Clan, dp - Deck Point, R - round, ec - energy cost upkeep, ect - energy cost upkeep, #x - number () - terminology icon CHANGES TO ABILITIES # Sigil (formerly Gain ) - Character is a in addition to its type. #Backstab (#x) - Deal #x damage to random Crippled enemy. #Banding: Ability - Gain abilities from adjacent allies with Banding. #Berserk (#x) - +#x Power whenever character receives damage. #Cleave (#x) - Note: Will only trigger Frenzy ability once, not for each enemy targeted #Counter All (#x) - Note: Will trigger upon all attacks, not damage (for attacks that do delayed damage) #Cure - New! ability - Remove a penalty from an ally. #Devour (#x) - Deal #x damage to another random ally. + #x Power and heal #x health. (Note: Does not devour self when no targets available) #Dodge Magic - Chance to ignore (melee magical) and (ranged magical) attacks. #Drain Attack (#x) - Gain #x energy when this character damages enemy with (melee magical) and (melee physical) attacks. #Energy Drain (#x) - Deal #x damage to opponent's Energy and heal #x Health. #Envenom (#x) Poison x - Once per battle, the enemy opposing this character receives Poisoned +#x penalty upon match-up. Poisoned characters take damage at the end of match-up for every point of Poison on it. #Envenom All (#x) Poison All x - Once per battle, apply a +#x Poisoned penalty to all enemies. Poisoned enemy take damage at the end of turn #Envenomed Bolt (#x) Poison Spit x - Apply +#x Poisoned penalty to random enemy. Poisoned enemy take damage at the end of turn. #Fear (#x) - Once per battle, the enemy opposing this character receives Weakened +#x penalty. Weakened enemy's power is reduced for each point of weakened. #First Strike (#x) Ambush x - Deal #x damage to opposing character. (Note: Activated in same phase as Archery) #Flaming (#x) - The enemy opposing this character receives Burnt #x. Burnt characters are dealt additional damage for every point of Burnt on it whenever it is dealt physical damage. #Freeze (#x) Snowball x - Deal #x damage to random enemy. The enemy is Paralyzed. Paralyzed characters cannot activate (melee physical, melee magical , ranged physical) abilities. #Guard: - Grants to adjacent allies. #Gouge - Once per battle, the enemy opposing this character receives Wounded. This ability cannot be resisted. Wounded characters receive damage equal to half their health at the end of match-up. #Infect Diseased - Once per battle, the enemy opposing this character receives Diseased penalty. This ability cannot be resisted. Diseased characters have their healing effects negated. #Maim Cripple - Once per battle, apply Crippled penalty to opposing enemy. Crippled characters have their Powers reduced by half. #Mesmer (#x) - Apply a +#x Dazzled penalty to random enemy. Dazzled enemy’s Energy Upkeep cost is increased. (Note: Mesmer is now tagged penalty (permanent debuff), can be resisted by resist status/all) #Mesmer All (#x) - Apply a +#x Dazzled penalty to all enemies. #Parry (#x) New! - Ignore enemy's first #x (melee physical, ranged physical) attacks targeting this character. #Rally (#x) - Random ally gains a +#x Power until the end of its next turn. (Note: may target self) #Regen (#x) - This character gains +#x (healing) at the end of match-up. #Resist Status (#x) - Reduce the effectiveness of (condition) or (penalty) abilities targetting this character by #x. #Retaliate (#x) - Deal #x damage when targeted by (melee physical) and (melee magical) attacks. (Note: Retaliate is pure damage - cannot be reduced or evaded) #Rez - Return dead ally to life for 1/3 of it's Energy Upkeep cost. #Rez All - Returns all dead allies to life for 1/3 of their Energy Upkeep cost. #Slayer (#x) - This character gains +#x Power when opposed by an enemy with 6 Power or more. #Terror (#x) Terror - Apply a Weakened #x penalty to opposing and adjacent enemies. #Trap (#x) - Ensnare - Opposing enemy with #x Power and below is Paralysed. Paralyzed enemies cannot use (melee physical, ranged physical, melee magical) abilities and loses this condition at the end of its turn. #Vanguard (#x * type) - For every ally, this character gains +#x Power. (Note: Vanguard power buff is triggered and counted at draw, does not decrease if ally dies) ABILITIES REMOVED #Commune Clan #x - Commune #x can target either all allies, type allies or faction allies #Death Ward #x - not replaced #Meltable - not replaced #Runeblade - (Basic attacks can now have attack type, characters that had Runeblade have Melee Magical basic attacks) #Terror Cripple - not replaced #Trap - Trap #x replaces Ensnare, Trap with random target removed from game, and not replaced. ALLIANCE #Alessia 4/4/10 Retaliate (1*Warrior), Parry 2 #Alexus 4/4/10 C:Block 2, Resist All 2 #Angelika 4/4/10 Block 2, Reflect (1*Knight) #Arbalist 4/2/10 Clan: Snipe 3, Slayer 4 #Baron 4/4/10 C:Resist All 2, Rally 2 #Benedictus 4/4/10 C:Cure, Heal 3 #Chranos 4/4/10 C:Block 2, Drain Attack 2 #Countess dp2 4/0/8 - C:Morale Gain 2, Death Morale 6 #Crusader 4/4/10 C:Block 2, Fanaticism 2 #Darius 4/4/10 C: Immune All, Block 4 #Deacon -Knight.Court- 2dp 2 EC, C:Death Heal 3, Heal 3 #Estraton 4/4/10, C:Block 2, Slayer 6, Melee Magical #Feran 5/4/10 C:Tough, Snipe 6 Protean #Fearghal Health 4/4/10 C:Tough, Slayer 4 #Griffin 6/6/10 C:Morale Gain 2, Dodge --Beast.Court #Healer 4/0/10 C:Cure, Heal 4 #Hephaes Golem 4/4/6 C:Tough, Block 1 #Hexatron -Articifer.Golem- 6dp, 6/5/10, Give all Golem Ward, C:Tough, Melee Magical #Hyperion 4/2/11 Vanguard 3*Artificer, C:Tough #Isme is now Techsavant - Non-unique #Justicar 4/2/8 C:Block 1, Cleave 2 #Keane 4/3/10, C:Block 2, Command 1 #Knight 4/4/10 C:Resist All 1, Block 2 #Knight Guard 2dp C: Block 1, Guard Health 2 #Lancer 4/4/9 First Strike 2, Block 1 #Magician 2/0/10 2dp C:Shock 2, Reflect 2 #Myrddin Shock 4, C: Guard Regen 2 #Peltast 2dp - 4/4/9, Resist Magic 2, Block 1, Melee Magical #Senior Magician 4/2/10, C:Shock 3, Heal All Caster 2 #Technerion 2/2/8 C:Death:Energy 5, Heal 3 Golem #Thanatos MPP Gain Morale 8 #Victoria 4/4/11 6dp, C:Heal 4, Block 2, #Valius 6dp, 5/3/11, C:Block 2, Command 2 Alliance QABAL #Arachnii 4/3/11 C:Envenom 2, Trap 4 #Assassin 4/3/9 First Strike 2, Backstab 2 #Avenger 4/4/10, C:Maim, Vengeance 3 #Blade Assassin 4dp 4/4/8 C:Maim, Backstab 4 #Cat Burglar 4/4/8 C:Health 3, Dodge #Cut-Throat 4/4/10 C:Maim, envenomed bolt 1 #Djinn 4/4/10 Outsider (caster removed) C:Dodge, Shock 2 #Fire Fist 4/4/10 C: Parry 2, Flaming 2 #Frost Maiden 4dp 4/3/10, Trap 5, C:Immune Magic #Fumos 5/3/12 Give All Outsiders Shock 2, Immune Status, Melee Magical #Storm Dust (U) Demoralize 3, C:Heal 3 #Heiwa 3/0/10 C:Block 3, Heal All Monk 2 #Hitomi 4/4/10 C:Dodge, Immune All #Jade 4/4/9 C:Dodge, Envenom 4 #Kahina 4/3/10 C: Energy Drain 3, Reflect 4 #Khadi 4/2/8 2dp C: Death Heal 2, Demoralize 2 #Koudo Monk - Common to Uncommon, 3dp, 4/4/10 Resist All 2, Banding:Resist All 2 #Maysun 4/3/11 C:Dodge, Demo 3 #Merry Khadi 2dp #Mitsu 4/3/11, C: Reflect 3, Flaming 2 #Mizu Monk C: Counter All 3, Block 1 #Old Herbalist 2dp 4/1/10 C:Heal All 1, Envenom 2 #Raad 4/4/9 C: Envenom 3, Maim 5dp #Raider 2dp 4/4/9 C: Skirmish 2, Precise #Ruya 4/3/10 4dp #Saida 6dp 5/2/11 C:Snipe 4, Backstab 4 #Saira 4/4/12, C:Dodge, Guard Health 4 #Sand Acolyte 2dp 4/2/9, C:Demoralize 2, Shock 2 #Sayeed 4/3/9 C:Drain Bolt 2, Demoralize 2 #Seductress 4/2/10 4dp C: Trap 4, Morale Gain 2 #Seetha 5/3/11 Snipe 5, C:Precise #Shadow Hunter 5/3/10 C: Archery 3, Maim #Shula 5/2/11 C: Envenom All 2, Commune 2 #Sniper 4/2/9 Snipe 2, C:Snipe 2 #Stealth Assassin 4/5/8 C:Maim, Strike 3 #Tazzop 4/4/12 5dp C:Block 2, Deflect Arrow 2 #Temptress 2dp death morale 8, c:dodge #Uzma 5/5/10 C:Parry 2, Slayer 5 #Zulfique Stealth.Warrior Slayer 6, C:Dodge CHAOS #Astraroth 5/4/12 C:Frenzy 3, Regen 1 #Balar 8/6/14 C:Regen 3, Vengeance 4 #Baphemot 6/5/13 C:Regen 2, Vengeance 2 #Black Orc 5/5/10 C: Grow 2, Umbrage 1 #Blood Imp 4/4/6 C:Death Energy 2, Death Heal 4 #Caliotis 6/4/12 Vengeance 2, C:Cleave 2 #Cerberus 5/5/11 C:Cleave 2, Flaming 2 #Chaos Knight 4/4/10 C:Vengeance 3, Block 2 #Chithon 2dp 4/3/10 C:Vengeance 1, Cleave 2 #Cinder Imp 4/2/8 C:Death Blast 1, Flaming 3 #Cult Berserker 4/4/11 C:Berserk 2, Fanaticism 2 #Cultist 4/3/9 C:Shock 2, Fanaticism 1 #Demon Imp C: Vengeance 2, Devour 2 Imp #Exploding Imp 4/4/4 Pierce, C:Explode 5 #Gaibon 4/3/10 C:Dodge, Vengeance 2 #Grawtom 4/4/11 C: Gouge, Precise #Hvrock 5/2/10 C: Siege 4, Dodge #Ifret ® 6-4-12 Give All Outsiders Flamebolt 3, Immune Status, Melee Magical #Imp band 4/3/10 Regen 2, Banding: Overwhelm 2 #Lilianth 4/4/12 C:Energy Drain 2, Drain Bolt 2 #Living Flame (u) 5/5/10 Flamebolt 2, C:Flaming 2 #Orc Slinga 5/3/9 C:Grow 1, Archery 2 #Orc Warrior 4/4/9 C:Parry 1, Grow 1 #Paranosa 4/2/10 C:Shock 3, Tough #Saighten 5/3/10 C:Vengeance 1, Frenzy 2 #Sheargoth 7/5/14 Vengeance 3, Give All Demon Flaming 2 #Skizzik 6/6/6 2dp C: Health 2, Frenzy 1 #Soul Imp 3dp 4/4/6 C:Command Imp 1, Death Morale 4 #Thieving Imp is now Stone Imp 3dp 4/3/9 C:Tough, Regen 1 #Succubus 4/3/9 C:Heal 2, Energy Drain 1 #Ter-Soth 4/4/10 C:Trap 6, Immune All #Trampler 5/2/10 2dp C:Siege 4, Guard Health 2 #Tzentz 4/2/10 C:Shock 3, Shock 1 #Uguling 2/2/4 C: Necros, Death Heal 2 #Villitch 4/2/12 C: Shock 4, Shock 2 #Void Flamer 4/4/10 C:Death Heal 4, Flaming 3 #Vunak 6/4/12 Command 2 Orc, Give Orc Pierce NATURE #Alya Wynd 4/3/10 C:Archery 4, Resist All 2 #Amaya 4/0/10 C:Mesmer 2, Trap 4 #Bael 5/1/12 5dp Beast.Warrior C:Vengeance 2, Double Strike #Black Panther 4/4/9 Frenzy 2, Skirmish 2 #Cyread 5/2/10 Archery 5, C:Precise #Daurbark 5/4/10 Give All Treefolk Ward, Trap 8 #Elandria 4/0/12 C:Mesmer 4, Heal All Fairy 2 #Elvandrym 6/4/10 C:Archery 2, Vanguard 1*Archer #Elven Band 4/3/10, Banding:Archery 2, Archery 2 #Elven Scout 4/2/9 Archery 2, First Strike 1 #Eroth 7/6/13 C:Tough, Guard Dodge #Fairy 4/0/9 Heal (1*Nature), Cure #Fey Seer -Fairy.Caster- 3/0/10 C:Mesmer 2, Cure #Golden Lion 5/4/11 Command (1) Beast, Berserk 2 #Grumba ® 5/5/12 GIve all Outsider Block 2, Immune Status, #Hunting Tiger 5/4/12 Cleave 2, Skirmish 2 #Illona Sindreil 6/5/12 Give All Archer Archery 2, Pierce #Kael 5/3/10 C:Rally 5, Command 2 Nature #Kraxson 6/4/11 Archery 3, Shock 3 #Lashrael 4/3/11 Guard Health 3, Regen 3 #Oak Guardian 6/5/12 C:Block 2, Guard Dodge #Pack Leader -Lycan.Beast- 6/6/12 Vengeance 4 Beast, Regen 2 #Pixie 4/0/10 C:Mesmer 2, Dodge #Pterodactyl 6/5/10, C:Dodge, Skirmish 3 #Root Boulder 4/2/10 C:Tough, Siege 4 #Rumble Stone (U) 5/4/10 C:Grow (2), Guard Health 2 #Sylvan Ranger -Stealth.Archer- 4/3/10 C:Archery 3, Resist Status 2 #Tree Goblin 4/4/8 Tough, Guard Health 1 #Treefolk 5/3/11 #Ulfa Thrower 3dp 4/3/10 #Venomous Hydra 6/4/11 C:Grow 2, Envenomed Bolt 2 #Vine Crawler 4/4/10 Envenom (1*Treefolk), C:Trap 4 #Warchief Rhys 5/2/14 Command 2 Beast, Double Strike #White Wolf 4/4/9 Frenzy 2, Berserk 1 #Wood Dryad 2dp 3/2/9 Guard Dodge, C:Dodge #Xandria 5/4/11 C:Cleave 2, Pierce TWILIGHT #Abomination 7/7/12 C:Vampiric, Regen 3 #Apparition 2dp, 4/3/8 C:Dodge, Energy Drain 2 #Arosh 5/4/10 C:Necros, Archery 4 #Banshee 4/3/9 C: Fear 2, Energy Drain 2 #Blood Fey 4/2/10, Animate, Mesmer 2 #Blood Horror 4/4/8 C:Vampiric, Berserk 1 #Bone Archer 4/4/8 C:Animate, Archery 3 #Bone Caster 4/3/9 Shock 3, C:Animate #Bone Dragon 6/6/12 C:Necros, Give All Twilight Fear 1 #Chiang-Shi 5/5/10 C:Tough, Vampiric #Crovax 4/4/10 C:Pumpkin 2, Fear 2 #Crowe 4/4/6 C:Necros, Dodge #Dark Sorceress 2dp 4/3/8 C:Fear 1, Drain Bolt 2 #Death Knight 4/4/10 C:Animate, Block 2 #Dedaloth 4/4/6 C:Animate, Death Rez #Fledgling 4/4/10 Regen 2, Frenzy 2 #Grave Ghoul 2dp 4/3/9 C:Fear 1, Devour 2 #Grim Crippler 4/4/10 C: maim, Cleave 2 #Lich King 7dp 6/3/12 #Lycan Slaver 4/2/10 Vanguard 2*Lycan, Vampiric #Mummy 4/4/10 C:Devour 3, Infect #Necromancer 4/3/11 #Night's Angel 6/4/12 Maim, Energy Drain 3 #Phantom 4/3/10 Drain Bolt 2, C: Dodge #Revenant M - Energy Drain 3 #Scarab 4/4/9 2dp Resist All 2, Overwhelm 1 #Skeletal Beast 4/6/5 C:Necros, Retaliate 2 #Skeletal Steed 4/4/10 C:Animate, Fear 2 #Skeleton 4/4/9 animate, overwhelm 1 #Skeleton Band 4/4/10 Animate, Banding #Snow Mummy 4/4/12 Morale Gain 2, Infect #Specter Queen 4/4/11 Energy Drain 2, C:Dodge #Szarus 6/6/12 Enrage 2 Lycan, C:Vampiric #Umori ® 5/4/12 Heal All Outsiders 2, Immune Status, Melee Magical #Marsh Feeder (U) Outsider.Zombie 5/5/10 Fear 2, Vampiric #Vampire 4/2/9 Power (1*Vampire), Vampiric #Vampire Queen 5/4/12 Give Vampire Power 1, C:Vampiric #Vampire Wench 5/4/11 C:Trap 4, Vampiric #Warghul 4/3/10 C:Vampiric, Berserk 2 #Werewolf Lycan 4/4/12 Frenzy 4, C:Regen 2 #Whulshor 4/3/10 C:Gouge, Frenzy 2 #Zombie 5/5/10 C:Regen 2, Death Heal 3 Twilight #Zuzuk 4/4/11 C:Retal 2, Animate UNALIGNED #Aber 8dp 10/6/14, Blast 2, Siege 6 #Azra 8/6/14, Rez, Heal All 2 #Beholdrain 8/4/12, Shock 4, Drainbolt 3 #Bounty Hunter (formerly Vampire Hunter) -Merc.Warrior- 4dp, 4/2/10 unique,dodge, snipe (1*Merc) #Craftie 4/2/8 Freeze 2, Gain Morale 2 #Captain Grysyn (formerly Militia Captain) 5/5/11 Rally 1*Merc, Rally 2 #Draco Guardian 5/5/12 Flaming 3, Guard Health 3 #Draco Sage 4/3/10 Flaming 3, Heal 4 #Draco Skald ® 4/3/12 #Draco Warrior ® 5/5/12 #Grun Merclord ® 6/6/12 #Manticore 8dp 8/4/14, Berserk 3, Regen 4 #Max's Slayers 3/0/12 #Medusa 8dp, 6/0/10, Trap 10, Mesmer 3 #Merc Band 4/2/8 Retaliate 2, Banding: Retaliate 1 #Merc Harrier 3/3/11 #Merc Shootah 4/3/9 Snipe 2, Pierce #Militia 3/3/8 2dp Health (1*Merc), Banding: Gain Energy 1 #Militia Archer 4/2/8 Archery 3, Health (1*Merc) #Militia Axeman 5/5/9 Cleave 1, Parry 1 #Militia Footman (formerly Militia Swordsman) 3/3/8 Block 2, Health (1*Merc) #Militia Hammer 5/5/10 Vengeance 1 Pierce #Miranda 4/3/10 Command 1 Merc, Heal 1*Merc #Protean Hydra 10/6/12 Cleave 3, Grow 2 #Rolf 4/3/9 Vanguard 1, Regen 2 #The Maw 8dp, 7/2/16, Devour 5, Terror 1 #Todrath 8dp, 6/8/8, Death Blast 4, Necros SUPPORT (UNALIGNED) #Aegis of the Sun Resist Status 4, Cure, 2ec, 4dp #Banner of Valor 4dp, 2ec, Commune 2 Knight, Vanguard (1*Knight) #Beastiary Vanguard (1*Beast) #Blood Thirst, Frenzy 2 #Brutal Club 0ec,2dp #Burning Gauntlets 4dp, Flaming 2, Health 3 #Clarity stance 3dp Cure, Precise #Crown of Power, Command 2 #Dedication -2ec, Regen 1 #Deep Wound 4dp #Ecto Gun Mark 2, 6dp, 1ec #Energy Bolt -spell- 4ec #Feral Helm 4dp, Power 2, Frenzy 2 #Great Strike R2/0/0 Power 4 (now unaligned) #Fools Tolerance, Regen 2, Resist All 1 #Hatchet 3dp 1ec, Power 2 #Knight's Rush r1/0/0, Give all Knight Might 1, Heal all Knight 1 #Knight's Assault, r2/0/0, Give all Knight Might 2, Heal all Knight 2 #Knight's Storm, r3/0/0, Give all Knight Might 4, Heal all Knight 2 #Last stand ©, 0/0/0 req warrior, Endure 2, Health 2 #Last stand ®, 0/0/0 6dp req warrior, Endure 5, health 1*warrior #Martyr's Band, Death Morale 5 #Magna Pack, Gain Energy 3, Reduce 1 Golem #Orb of Necros, 7dp, 0/0/0, Necros #Overwhelm © 1dp #Overwhelm ® 3dp #Primal Instinct 4dp, Beast Only, Berserk 1, Regen 2 #Random Shot -tactic- 3ec #Rallying Suit 4dp #Resistance (formerly resist magic), 2dp 3ect Resist All 2 #Raging Dagger (formerly ritual dagger) 3dp, 2ec, Berserk 2 #Shadow Cloak 4dp 2ec, Resist Magic 4, Absorb 2 #Shadow Bind, 4dp, Spell, ect 3, Trap 4 #Soul Ring - Death Energy 5 #Tiger-Claw Defense 3dp, ec0, Counter all 1 #Trebuchet, Siege 4, Block 2 #Tome of Healing ec2, Heal 2 #Vampire Gaze, 2dp, r2/3/0, Trap 10 #Warding Staff 4dp, 1ec Ward, Fanaticism 1 Gloves: *Ambition, Artificer Sigil, Knight Sigil *Finesse, Stealth Sigil, Archer Sigil *Power, Demon Sigil, Warrior Sigil *Secret, Ghost Sigil, Caster Sigil *Slaughter, Orc Sigil, Lycan Sigil *Splendor, Court Sigil, Fairy Sigil *Survival, Beast Sigil, Treefolk Sigil *Undying, Golem Sigil, Skeleton Sigil *Unholy, Vampire Sigil, Imp Sigil *Will, Skeleton Sigil, Monk Sigil SUPPORT (FACTION) #Alliance - Lord's Glory r3, Gain Morale 10, Rez All Court #Alliance - Morkendrad, Power 4, Give all Warrior Pierce #Alliance - Sashane's Ward EC1 Sashane Only, Deflect Arrow 2, Block 2 #Chaos - Balar Hammer 2dp #Chaos - Chaotic Fury (formerly Smash em) r2/0/0 Pierce, Precise #Chaos - Dargoth's Whip 4dp 3ec Power 2, Flamebolt 8 #Chaos - Hellfire Blast 3, Heal 4 Demon #Chaos - Hide In Swarm 2dp #Chaos - Imp Raid 4dp, r2/0/0 #Chaos - Implosion 3dp #Chaos - Spiked Sandals, Demon Only, Health 2, Retaliate 2 #Chaos - Swarm Sacrifice Death Heal 2, Death Morale 3 #Nature - Elven Bow, Archer Only, Precise, Parry 1 #Nature - Hails of Arrows 3dp, r2/0/0, archery 2, archery 2 #Nature - Ironwood Buckler, Archer Only, Block 1, Health 3 #Qabal - Crescent Bow 1ec #Qabal - Ki Focus, Monk or Warrior only, Fanaticism 1, Pierce #Qabal - Raad Vambrace, Raad Only, Dodge, First Strike 2 #Twilight - Claws of Decay 4dp r0,ect0,ec1 unique, Give all Zombie Envenom 1, Give all Zombie Infect #Twilight - Dark Heart 0ec, non unique #Twilight - Doom Mist r3/0/0 Energy Drain 6, Command 3 Twilight #Twilight - Lich King's Sceptre 0ec #Twilight - Lich's Finger Drain Attack 2 0ec